Talk:Bug Bite
only in tailed beast cloak? how do we know if she can only use this in her chakra cloak, i mean since we don't know how much control over her tailed beast fu had. this could just be her using her own technique in this form. and if we don't remove the whole in bijuu chakra cloak thing, why don't we just leave it ambiguous until more information is revealed. (talk) 08:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :How is she supposed to bite anyone with normal human teeth?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 09:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::who know's, yugito can extend her nails to make claws. possibly she temporarily gains fangs. this is a work of fiction, it doesnt need to follow logic. still i'm more leaning towards yugtio claw thing fore this. besides we don't nessisarily know how long her teeth are in the chakra cloak. (talk) 09:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Kind-Hearted-One. Of course this is really a fiction, so don't take this seriously. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 09:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::also, hachibi said th edo tensei jinchuuriki were using their own abilities and not the pein rikudo techniques. if they were using their abilities they had in life, we dont know how much control over her tailed beast she had in her life. also (i hate to keep adding on but) roushi in his chakra cloak v2 had heat from the lava armour that we seen in his partial transformation form around him when attacking naruto with a punch after gai and kakashi shown up. and lastly (actually as a question) could ya explain a few of the other edo tensei jinchuuriki techniques in their v2, like utakata is their anything physically that says he can use leech gap in normal human form just using six tails chakra like gaara and his sand. and yugito she extends her claws in her normal form what says she can only use cat claw in chakra claok v2 form? finally yagura and coral palm and roshi with lava armor and flower-fruit mountain? sorry to ask so many questions but better than making six/five more sections on other pages right? (talk) 09:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) We just simply don't have enough information about these techniques. Yeah, we don't have proof that these techniques cannot be used in normal form, but neither we have that they can. Maybe Roshi cannot produce enough lava in normal form to use Flower Fruit Mountain; nothing indicates that Yagura or Utakata are capable of producing coral or alkalines in their normal forms. Yugito probably could use Cat Claw in her normal form, but maybe the technique requires a great deal of speed that she can only reach in her chakra cloak form. As for Fu, we have no proof that she can extend her teeth in her human form like Yugito can do with her nails (neither we have proof that the nail-extension is a tailed beast skill-though I agree it is uberlogical, but we have no proof regardless).--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 09:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC)